


Eyes Closed

by LittleMissG



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissG/pseuds/LittleMissG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed with the ability to kill with a single glance but blessed with a curative voice, Choi Seunghyun has lived blind to those around him. A piece of fabric protects those who visit from looking into his eyes and ultimately, keeps visitors alive. Past lovers have helplessly fallen victims to his curse, but he intends to never fall in love again.<br/>Until Kwon Jiyong arrives looking for a way to save his brother.</p><p>[Quick drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

Seunghyun is cursed to kill anyone that looks into his eyes; and before it had happened with his previous lovers where at some points it was accidental but others happened because his partner got too curious and wanted to look into his eyes.

Now...

Seunghyun resides outside of a village; his voice is said to be curative but no one ever dares to visit his abode after the rumors that one glance can kill you. But Seunghyun lives blindfolded; he experiences the world through only sound, taste, feel, smell. And up until now, he's lived very peacefully like that. No one bothered him, but he became awfully lonely.

Until…

A man from a nearby village dashed into Seunghyun's cave. He had heard the legends of the curative powers of his voice and he begged for him to save his dying brother. Jiyong was as he introduced himself to Seunghyun; and maybe it was the lilt in his high-pitched voice that convinced him to help out the man. Seunghyun rarely ventured away from his home but he decided that for Jiyong, he would.

And thus, he went to their village but not without receiving harsh comments and threats from the panicked villagers. 'Nail his eyes shut!' 'Don't let the blindfold slip, he'll kill all of us!' While he was blind to much of what went on, he wasn't deaf to the threats. And that made him almost regret venturing out of home.

Almost.

Jiyong kept reiterating reassuring words; telling him that he had done more harm than good. And it was the first time in a very very long time that someone dared tell sweet words as Jiyong did that day. Seunghyun managed to cure his brother and left Jiyong's village without another word. He did not charge Jiyong, feeling that his words of reassurement were enough. However, Jiyong didn't accept it and visited the man's home to say he was in his debt. Although Seunghyun didn't require money nor anything materialistic, he boldly asked Jiyong to visit every now and again.

Which he obliged to. Weeks became months of Jiyong paying visits to Seunghyun, bringing him food and stories to tell. He never asked for Seunghyun to take off the blindfold; he settled for what he could see of the man, which was enough to qualm his curiosity.

Seunghyun reveled in the sweet demeanor of the boy; the sound of his chirping voice as he recounted stories of himself and his brother (who had quickly recovered from the illness) traveling to foreign lands for conquests. He enjoyed the moments of his presence, noticing how Jiyong had grown more comfortable with sitting next to a man like himself: a killer. Jiyong evoked laughter and smiles when Seunghyun was sure he would have never been able to do that again. Jiyong's curiosity to peek beneath the blindfold was resurfaced when his gaze traced the man's facial features... His jaw... His lips as he spoke a story that many only considered history, but to Seunghyun, he had lived right through it. Seunghyun, a cursed immortal being, gradually began to share his life encounters. But Jiyong's attention kept returning to the piece of fabric that hindered him from seeing a complete picture of Seunghyun. However, when he leaned forward to inch the barrier off the man's eyes, he was stopped by a kiss.

And with that, Jiyong forgot about his initial goal of catching a glimpse of the man's eyes. He occupied himself with the moment. Finding himself intoxicated by the man's kiss.

His visits became more frequent. While Jiyong's curiosity was calmed by kisses, the action only managed to make Seunghyun yearn for a glimpse of Jiyong. To him, his voice, his skin, everything was alluring, and it only made him want to lift the blindfold to stare at the man that managed to make his reserved self laugh again, to make his heart races in ways he never thought would again, to make him contemplate searching for a cure for this curse…

But now, Jiyong was fast asleep besides Seunghyun. Seunghyun, with his back against the floor and hands clasped at his stomach, missed the sight of the stars. The blindfold had become almost ingrained into his being, although it only required a few movements for it to be removed. So, Seunghyun went outside to bask in the glimmering sight of the night sky. He remained there for a while; Jiyong was only yards away and he could simply look him while he slept. No danger to either himself or more importantly, Jiyong. He knew he shouldn't, but his urge to finally look at the man that made him feel... Human again was tempting enough to make Seunghyun walk back inside and rake his dark eyes over Jiyong's sleeping form.

He realized this opportunity would not last, so he drank in every detail of Jiyong's body. His dainty little hands, the way he rested his head on them while he slept, the scars that were visible on the exposed edges of his lower waist... Everything. Seunghyun returned to his place besides Jiyong, leaning over to catch a final glimpse of his lover's face. But Jiyong shifted his weight onto his back, positioned in a manner where Seunghyun's face perfectly hovered over his. Sadly, he placed a kiss on Jiyong's lips. This moment had to end. His pleasure was always short-lived and this opportunity would be no different. But he was caught off guard when he felt Jiyong reciprocate the kiss to which he had no other option but to jolt back. However, he was too late. Jiyong had already opened his eyes to see his partner hovering over him. Wide almost doe-like eyes connected with Seunghyun's intimidating, narrow gaze. Almost immediately, Jiyong sat up, awoken by the strange sight of the man's dark, brooding eyes. But it was too late; while he appeared fine, Seunghyun knew the damage was done. His lower lip quivered, tears blurring his vision as he awaited for the all too familiar scene to unfold. Jiyong coughed. Once. Twice. Until blood tainted the edges of his lips and dribbled down his chin. Seunghyun, unable to control the tears rolling down his cheeks, took his lover into his arms. He couldn't even grant him a peaceful death. Jiyong's eyes were wide with panic; the situation had yet to register in his sleepy mind. He jerked forward, coughing and coughing, but Seunghyun managed to keep him in place. He carried him outside, beneath the peaceful blanket of stars. Jiyong's coughs echoed - a harsh stab of pain to Seunghyun's heart.  
'You have really pretty eyes,' Jiyong managed to say, lifting a hand to touch his lover's tear-stained cheek.

Jiyong's gaze became distant and Seunghyun knew what was next.

However, he parted his lips to sing. His voice was known to be curative and there were few things he couldn't stop. Death was always the thorn in side, but it didn't stop him from lulling his lover into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
